When Two worlds collide
by Truftbamp
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide. This is an idea I have had for a while, I am not forcing you to read. Unsure as to what will happen later. So yeah read and review.
1. A crash of thunder

Mayuri sat in his lab staring at the many flashing lights on the screen in front of him. As he bent his head closer to gaze at a particular three-digit figure, an alarm echoed through the hall. "Computer, what is going on?" He screeched. Looking at the readout from a different computer, he noticed several unidentified blips suddenly appearing on the radar. "Computer, what is causing this commotion? Why is it that it always when I'm about to reach a breakthrough something happens?"

A calm, emotionless synthetic voice interrupted him from his musings. "Nothing is appearing. Nobody is invading."

The doors opened and Mayuri's lieutenant entered clutching at a deep gash in her side. "Sir, I'm sorry, there is just too many of them. A message has been sent to the other captains. But reinforcements won't appear for another hour." With that she collapsed in front of him.

"This has gone far enough. Nemu not knowing what is going on is one thing, I rushed the cloning process, but my computers? This is outrageous." Drawing Ashisogi Jizō, he cautiously made his way down the corridor. Hearing voices, he pushed himself against the wall, and concealed himself. "Now where is this freak of a scientist anyway? We wreck his labs, we attack his lieutenant, we destroy his library and still nothing. Why is this? Why am I asking you anyway, trash?"

The speaker stepped into sight. She was tall and blonde with a cruel voice, and in her hands she held two knifes, the fact that she appeared so young was something that surprised him, the other was the appearance of her colleagues. They were tall and white, with a curious design where a face should be. They were different from any hollow or Arrancar that Kurotsuchi had ever seen, even their spiritual pressure was different. Same with the girl's. He could feel nothing, no spiritual pressure. Wait. He could, but this was impossible.

Instead of having any spiritual pressure, they had none; he could only sense them, as they were so different from his surroundings. A ringing sound and a Hell Butterfly entered the room. Mayuri's eyes widened. Hell Butterflies could see him. Hell Butterflies would deliver the message through skin contact. The Hell Butterfly would give him away. The girl looked up with a bored expression on her face.

The creatures, looked around with no eyes, and began to approach the butterfly. From nowhere, they drew swords, one in either hand, like the girl's only longer, and began to attack the poor creature. Swinging, but only just missing each time.

"STOP. This perfectly horrid thing has to be here for a reason, and we know that it can't be for reinforcements as that trash of a girl nearly wept when she was told that they would not be coming. So it must be looking for this Science man."

The hell butterfly began to descend and fly unhindered towards Mayuri. He sighed. Well he was going to be found out, so he might as well go down fighting.

Stepping forwards his camouflage dissolved around him. The blond woman looked at him and smiled, "gotcha." Mayuri drew his zanpakuto and lunged at the woman. She giggled and retaliated, two strikes to the stomach. She was fast, and she was like that fool Kenpachi, dangerous, brutal, and bloodthirsty. Yet these wounds she was inflicting. They were severe not life threatening. Mayuri's eyes widened. They knew about him, they want him alive. Some other fool may get captured but not him. Not after the damage they had caused.

"Hado 63 Soren Sokatsui"

From the end of his sword came a blast of blue lightening, soaring towards the woman, there was no way that it could miss. She was incinerated. No one could survive at such short range. A cloud of dust filled the room and a wave of lightening rushed back at Mayuri. It struck him in the chest. He flew across the room. Hitting the wall. Hitting the wall hard. He did not get up.

The woman skipped out of the dust towards him. She smiled and bent down beside him. "You, mister science man, just had your arse kicked by Organisation XIII's number XII Larxene." She clicked her fingers and from nowhere a portal appeared. "Come on bring this trash home, I think that I will be justly rewarded for this."


	2. Fair Game

**Thank you every one who reviewed **

**PEJP Bengtzone**

**HiddenChaser**

And now for the second chapter

Ever since the assault on the squad 12 barracks, the entire soul society had been on edge. For it must be a powerful foe who could defeat all of the seated officers in a squad and then the captain in less than several hours; but what was most infuriating was the lack of breakthroughs in the investigation that ensued. There had been little in terms of remains, no enemy bodies, even the security tapes had been doctored, there was simply a computer alarm which repeated the same message "Nobodies are attacking" and a vague statement from the lieutenant of squad 12, stating that it was a "blonde girl in a black coat". These were not the most promising of statements and there had been an overall lack of progress made. Something that was not lost upon the ever wary captain of squad 10. "Why is it that we know nothing of these creatures? They came in and out with no forced outside entrances, the only possible way they could have got to Kurotsuchi was if they had already been inside. "

Toshiro Hitsugya looked upon the remains of the squad 12 barracks, with him the remaining captains of the soul society. Yammamoto. Soifon. Unohana. Kuchiki. Komamura. Kyoraku. Zaraki. Ukitake. Nine remaining and there being no one qualified enough to become a captain; they had all reasoned that it was not Aizen as neither nor his servants wore black and besides all knew of his spiritual pressure. His illusions could change where he appeared to be or feel to be but you could not truly hide all traces of a person's spiritual pressure and surely there would be no reason for Aizen to kidnap Mayuri, for even though most would not care to admit it, Aizen easily rivalled Mayuri's genius and technological know how, and besides to go after a scientist surely it would be easier to go for that exile in the world of the living, Urahara. So unless there was somone else, there were no new leads.

Toshiro shook his head there was something that they were missing. Something that didn't quite make sense. "NObodies are attacking". Kurotsuchi built that computer. he would have made sure that the computer was always grammatically correct. Hitsugya's eyes furrowed, wait, what if. What if these people that attacked this place were called "NOBODIES". But that was impossible. Wasn't it.

"Imposiible, eh? A good gambler doesn't gamble on certain things unless he knows which is certain. Fancy a game of poker."

Toshiro's eyes widened. How did this person just appear behinnd him. It was uncanny. He should have sensed them if they opened a garganta. UNLESS. Unless it was one of these "nobodies" that attacke. Spinning round, Toshiro drew his zanpakuto and pointed in the strangers face. Tell me where kurotsutchi is now."His voice quiet and dangerous.

The man was blonde and seemingly uncaring, he was dressed in a black coat unlike any uniform that he had seen before, it seemed to be solid darkness? "Now, now" At this the man stood up and brought from nowhere a pack of cards." Let us calm down and not be hasty, I would say there is an even chance of ither of us winning so let our destiny be in fate's hands. SHUFFLE FEA GAMU"

"REIGN OVER THE FROSTED HEAVENS HYORINMARU"

The two fle towards each other at speed, The captain of squad 10 on one side and this gambler on the other. Toshiro was puzzled, this man was playing constanty with these cards yet he had no weapon drawn. His eyes widened. THE CARDS WERE HIS WEAPON.

As the pair soared to each other, the blonde man raised his hand and threw the cards at the captain. As they flew, the cards grew into size and soared at the younger captain. Toashiro flew upwards and the cards followed. toshiro swung his sword and the cards froze and dropped to the floor, he allowed himself a small smile, the man's weapons were useless. Another set came up. Again he froze them and again they dropped to the floor. Over and over the cards soared up and again and again Toshiro sent them down to the floor. toshiro realised that there was no way the battle could end with the two remaining so far from each other. Soaring up and then diving down, he decided to take the fight to his opponent.

As he reached his opponent, he noticed that the man's eyes had widened. _Perhaps he can only weapon at long range. Gotcha. _As he soared towards his opponent. He stopped. "A true gambler knows that when he plays for serious stakes that the look on his face is crucial, otherwise he could either gain or lose a powerful advantage. At the minute I think that I have gained a most useful one, Oh small snow haired one" Looking down he saw several of the cards embedded in his chest. A click of the fingers and the cards emerged. Toshiro coughed up blood. "I don't want to use this with out knowing your name so please enlighten me."

The man smiled, " I guess that was kinda rude a me. The names Luxord. Organisation XIII's 10"

"Ver Well. Ban-kai"

* * *

**AN: dun Dun DUNNN**

**Thank you second chapter any ideas please review and tell me **


	3. Fate will decide

****

A/N: AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY BUT HAVE HAD COURSEWORK AND EXAMS AND I THINK ALL COMPUTYERS SSHOULD BE KILLED.

**Thank you to **

**Reaper 7**

**PEJP Bengtzone**

**archsage328**

**HiddenChaser**

**anabel the lady shark**

**remember reviews make me type faster! So sorry for the short chapter, have fun, don't own anything (such a shame) oh and TRUFTBAM OUT.**

* * *

Silence filled the air, and reiatsu choked all those who got in the way. The two opponents faced one another, one tall, and the other small, both in black, one smiling, and the other frowning. Ice began to fall down from the sky, it seemed as if the battle would halt, then the two were fighting once more.

The prince of Ice roared at his opponent, Luxord was too fast, and there was no way that he could catch up not even with Daiguren Hyorinmaru, but there was no way he could give up now, "Hyōryū Senbi", a flash of ice and a blade of ice shot out and Hit Luxord in the shoulder, Toshiro was tired, that was when Luxord made his move. Throwing his cards in the air, he waved his arm, and the cards shot towards Hitsugya, he looked down, 52 cards stuck in his chest. Luxord made another move, the cards emerged and moved around him, surrounding him in a sphere. Toshiro eyes widened as Luxord spoke, "Sorry but fate's decided that you are not going to survive this battle, so let's end it. NOW! Shaffuru, Kaisho, kongou, kokoro, cards descended and so did the body. Luxord motioned once more. The cards multiplied and formed a platform beneath the body. And slowly the unmoving form of Toshiro Hitsugya made its way to the floor. Turning away from the battle field Luxord clicked, and a door opened, a door where there should not be a door, a door to darkness. The man stepped in and the door closed, leaving only a battle field and a body.

* * *

A door emerged in a room of white, and the Gambler emerged. Sighing he through himself down in the closest chair and pulled a pack of cards from his pocket and began to shuffle. "Luxord. You're orders were clear. Why did you Disobey them?" A man tall, with blue hair and a scar disfiguring what would have been a rather attractive face walked towards him. "Why didn't you do as we commanded? You were supposed to place the device and leave, and now look at the chaos you have caused." The man called Luxord, shrugged and continued to shuffle the cards in his hand. "you didn't tell me that he would be a kid. I don't like it not after the problems we had with the others. I am fed up with this, with all of you , but why is it that you pick on me."

"Because. Luxord, you are a useful asset to the organisation and if we lose you then we will not be as powerful when the time comes, it is bad enough that we have lost the others but we shall soon be able to control that realm, and once we do, we will claim all of their hearts and let them descend in to darkness. That is why we pick on you". Luxord shuddered. Each word was slow , carefully chosen and to the point. The voice was measured and rich, and there could be no mistaking that voice. Although the speaker was not in the room, each and every word could be heard coming from all directions, it was a display of power, this place was controlled by Xemnas and there was no way that he, number X could stop the organisation's number I. "Fortunately, there is a way that you can help us, and do not worry, this mission wont hurt your conscience." The words that came from Saix's mouth were bitter and cold and filled with contempt. "You are to travel to Radiant Gardens and move the Keyblade Holder to the mortal realm, you will do this quickly and no-one is to see you. Furthermore you are to take Zexion with you as we require him to maintain the illusion that the Keyblade holder is still there. Do you understand?"

Luxord grunted his affirmation and clicked his fingers. A door to darkness opened and ignoring the figure behind him made his way to the world in which he died. As he emerged from the paths of darkness,, he saw the cloaked schemer that was the Organisation's number XI. "Ah, hello Luxord, I believe that it is with you that I am to be conducting this mission with." Luxord nodded and the two of them made their way through the town until they spied the Keyblade Weilder. "Why does he look so much like him? Why is it that Xemnas wants him to be with our enemies?"

"Luxord, it is not our place to question the organisation, but I find it just as deplorable as you do. But let us continue."

The two walked over to the edge and just as they began to walk above the square. Voices could be heard. Luxord grabbed Zexion's arm. The two stepped back into the shadows and Zexion wrote in the Book and began to walk towards the figures. "Come on, this is getting out of hand, he's been ill for ages. I mean it's not even like you can do anything Aerith."

"Come on Yuffie, he'll be fine, it is Riku we're talking about, and he's been fine before now. I'll try once more to help him. I just wish he wouldn't take the blindfold off, it scares me."

The two women walked off and Zexion began to smile. _So, he is here is he? and ill, that will make things easier and if I am correct then there will be no-one to guard the Keyblade or it's holder."_Come, they have left and we are hidden so let us walk and find our target. "

The two made their way across their town, over walls, and across rooftops. Through gardens and under bridges, remaining out of sight always until a small child came wandeering past. The pair froze, and the boy turned to face them. "hey, who are you? I havenn't seen you before, do want some ice cream?" Luxord motioned and Zexion could sense the guilt behind the action, what was worse was the fact, that the boy was completely innocent, still babbling, Zexion decided to act. Drawing his book, he walked up to the boy and clicked his fingers, the boy fell asleep, smiling slightly, oblivious to the two men standing over him. TYhe two nodded and continued on their way. They reached a house from which a powerful aura flowed all around. "He is in there.I shall do what I can to make us undetectable but be quick, get in and out, I won't be able to sustain an illusion for long with him nearby." Luxord smiled. The die was rolled and there was nothing he could do barring hope that luck was on his side. Drawing his cards. He motioned and they flew against the wall, embeddding themselves in the brick. He wiggled his fingers (**A/N: Wiggled? Cor I am unimaginative.) **The cards moved around forming a circle through which he could step through. The room was empty, it seemed to be a bathroom of sorts. "Thankfully empty otherwise this would be a wee bit akward." He muttered. He climbed the stairs to a poky little attic. There in the bed was the keyblade weilder. Grabbing him, he made his way back to his colleague. "We have him now let's go to the mortal realm. Guard my back, and keep watch for this may take some time."

From within his cloak, Zexion drew several items, a piece of chalk, a fragment of metal, a piece of black cloth, a mask and finally a small bottle. He drew a circle placed the items within and began to chant.

"This is the path I walk, with neither light nor dark governing me. Though the wind beats down and blows the dust of mortality. Thirteen fighting for peace. Ten fighting for chaos. The three realms that lay within. Lightening strike this place and rip the doors of existence. Eishohaki 56 Jinteki"

The circle filled with light and revealed a spiral staircase descendinf further than the eye could see. Luxord Harumphed and began to carry the body down the stair case with Zexion following.

The boy's eyes opened. Looking up he saw an unfamiliar place and two faces staring down at him, who were these face? They wore clothing which he had never seen before. Two girls. One tall with orange hair with a kind face and a kind air, the other a smaller, older girl with black bangs and eyes that had seen it's fair share of horrors, he sat up. "Careful, you idiot, you'll mess yourself up even more. You gotta name kid?

"S...O...R...A"

The boy's eyes opened. Looking up he saw two figures staring at him, who were these faces? They were in black. Two women. One tall with an aura which he had never seen before, and a younger girl with white hair, alarmed, he sat up. "Careful, you'll wreck your bandages. Now could you please tell me your name and then I shall tend to the captain next door."

"R…o…x…a…s"


	4. Serendipity

**Thank you very much to **

**Windraider**

**PEJP Bentzone**

**HiddenChaser**

**archsage328**

**xoxoNamine**

**Narlth**

**Longest chapter I think I have ever written. Posibbly. I own nothing. **To be alone, to have everything around you change, to be stuck in an unfamiliar place with nothing to anchor you to your home. These were the thoughts running through Sora's head at the time of his awakening. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep at Leon's house after helping with the restoration and now here he was, covered in cuts and gashes, sleeping in someone elses' bed. Looking around, he could see a room filled with personal possessions, it was a girl's room, that much was obvious, it was covered in stuffed animals, many rabbits and teddy bears, it was sweet, but slightly worrying to see all those eyes staring at him. The nice girl, the ginger one walked into the room, carrying a tray filled with exotic looking foods. "Hiya. I brought you some lunch. Rukia said yyou might prefer some of her food, but I said that chicken and broccoli ice cream always made me feel better." THe food in question, did not resemble ice cream, in fact it resembled something that you would feed to a cat and if asked, he would not have called it ice cream, instead a sort of solid soup. "Here you go. Now here comes the choochoo train." The girl shoved the spoon of icecream in his mouth. It was different. Once you got past the fact, that it was too sweet, too broccoli-ish and there was way too much salt, it was actually kind of nice. Sora swallowed. "ORIHIME!" The girl, Orihime as she was known, jumped up spilling ice cream everywhere. The dark haired girl walked in. "What have I told you? He is NOT sme doll you can mess around with. When did I tell you that you could feed him that stuff?" Orihime frowned and put her finger to her lips.

* * *

"It was just after Iw ent to the shop and brought the stuff you told me to get, and I decided to skip home and I saw a kitty cat and he lo0oked hungry so I gave him the chinese food you got me to brought and then I saw some more cats and they looked hungry as well so I though here you go Kitty cats. And then I cam back here and then you said that I should give him some food and we didn't have any Chinese left so I went to the freezer and I brough out some of the ice cream that I made yesterday, and then I came in and sat down next to him, and went Choo Choo here comes the aeroplane and then you came in, mrs Grumpypants and " SMACK. The dark haired girl had smacked her with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."Sora looked on in awe, the room was now a place of evil with the dark lord Rukia picked on the simple little Orihime.

He made to get up. "Don't you dare move." He froze in his place. "Now sit down and I will get you something decent and you will eat it because I am in a bad mood and you won't like me if I'm in a bad mood. O.K?" Sora nodded and sunk back into the bed. This was not good. He had to get home, but something was missing. His lucky charm had gone. If he didn't find it, he might forget her. But there must be a way to find the Charm and get out of her.

* * *

Rangiku looked down at the body in the bed, there was no mistaking it, that was her captain, she took his hand, hoping to cause a reaction, a yell, a shout, a word, a whisper, but nothing, no sound came from his lips. He was dead to her and to the world. Shaking, she turned to the squad four member, standing there, "Where is the kid we found. HE is one of them. GET HIM OUT OF HERE. THEY DID THIS AND THEY WILL PAY." Rangiku had never been as angry before as she was now, she could feel the anger boiling through her vains, brining with it murderous thoughts. Why was it, everytime she got close to someone, they left her? Gin Ichimaru, a friend scince they were children, abondoned her in favour for the traitor Aizen. And now Toshiro Hitsugaya, together they had been close, she was lazy and he didn't like that one bit but they were still close, those two had been the closest she had to family and now they had abondoned her. Pushing past the startled squad four member, she ran into the room of that filth, who had hurt her captain. She was suprised. He was no more than a boy, sleeping, frowning in his sleep. She fell to her knees. Sobbing.

* * *

He could'nt stay here any longer, the two had gone to meet someone with an "itch", though what the significance of that was, he didn't know. Oh well, like the captain said, "hey ho, it's any fool's go." He pulled on his own jacket and disappeared through the window, well. That was what he intended to do, it is almost needless to say if an author says that then a contradiction is about to ense, anyway I digress. Unfortunately during the escape, Sora mistimed his landing, causing a brief encounter of the smely kind with several trashcans, but away he did travel. As he crossed the street he felt a wave of sickness, bringing him to his knees. Looking up he saw a man, wearing a cloak, an organisation member. No. A different cape. "So you finally got up and left, huh? Well I think that you need to go back there and this time you need to stay there catch my drift?"

The man jumped down and landed in front of him, this man was a collosus, he had seen Hercules but this man, was in an altogther different league. BLack spiky hair and a jagged sword.

"Look kid, you don't need to panic, I'm gonna cut you up but at least I'm gonna have fun and maybe you won't die."

Sora pulled the keyblade from nowhere and pointed at his opponent. "Who are you"

"I am Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and I will be your opponent this evening"

Zaraki ran towars the teen swinging his Zanpakuto from side to side wildly and without caution. Sora's eyes widened this guy was fast, maybe it was best to use magic just to slow him down. Sora clicked and thunder rained from the sky. His eyes widened where was Zaraki? A jingle from the left. He looked around and saw the blade in his side. This guy was FAST. Turning round he sliced at the man who had just stabbed him. There was no way that this guy was gonna beat him, the man blocked, a deadly dance with their eyes locked their was no way that eityher would back down. Dodge. Thrust. Parry. Slash. Block. Dodge. Thrust. Parry. Slash. Block. Dodge. Thrust. Parry. Slash.

Both were tiring now, but Sora could see Kenpachi could keep going for longer, this was just a battle of nerves, whoever messed up first that was the loser.

Block. Dodge. Thrust. Parry. Slash. Block. Dodge. Thrust. Parry. Slash. Block. Dodge. Thrust. Parry. Slash.

As Kenpachi slashed down towards him, Sora stepped back, the giant was off balance. Perhaps. "_Kingudamu Chēn" _A flash of light from which Sora emerged dressed in Black. In his hands he held two blades. One the Kingdom Key and the other Oathkeeper. With a cry, Sora flew at Zaraki. _Shit, this kid has got faster._ "Mwuhahahaha" Kenpachi's eyes began to widen. "You are good kid, but I am better" Kenpachi began to change his fighting style. Playing more defensively. Looking at his opponent, he could see that while the kid was faster and slightly stronger, he could only attack five times with each hand before having to start again. So ten times in all. _Lets end this._

One

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five. _The kid broke through his defense and got a decent shot.

_Six_

_Seven_

_Eight_

_Nine_

_Ten_

Sora recoiled and that was when enpachi made his move. Thrusting straight out. He hit the kid. In the shoulder. Had he moved? He must have done, but oh well lets keep going.

Sora's breathing grew heavy. That shot had hurt him bad. _How did he know when to hit me. Was it something I did? I can't do this anymore. I need to get away. I need to get home. I need to find Kairi._

The two stared at one another. Gazing into each others eyes. Waiting for the other to make the first strike. Sora pointed his keyblades and shot a blizzaga and ran. Kenpachi began to frown and followed. AS Sora ran, he noticed a light pattering of someone next to him. He looked to where the sound was coming from. No-one. Shaking his head he carried on running.

"Kenny doesn't like it when you ran. It'll make him grumpy. He doesn't like tag but I do, but I want Kenny to have fun, and he hasn't had this much fun since he fought Ichigo."

Looking to his left he saw a girl dressed in the same robes as the man, pink haired she couldn't be more than six but she was keeping up with him and dragging a sword behind her. "Kenny ? Oh Zaraki. Does he like that stupid name."

"IT IS NOT STUPID. SPIKY HAIRED FREAKY BULLY YOU!"

* * *

**By the way does anyone think it is slightly becoming too Kingdo Hearts-y and not Bleachy enough?**

**Press the little button and Review. After all review make me type faster. **


	5. Petals falling

**A/n: I am really sorry about the delay of ages and all the patchy bits.**

** No computer at home :'(**

**

* * *

**Sora ran through the streets of Karakura town. This girl was scary. How was he supposed to know that the name was stupid? Now he was gonna suffer. He turned left. Then right. Hopefully she'd get lost and then all he'd have to do was find the others. As he turned down a street, he felt a strange pressure around him. Making him tired, weak at the knees. He turned around to see the girl walking towards him, her zanpakuto at her heels and covered in a strange pink light. As he stepped back, the light reached out and grabbed him.

"Stupid name, is it, Spiky? Maybe I'll change it. You have a stupid face. Want me to carve you a new one?"

Yachiru's voice was low. She was angrier than she'd been in ages. The spiky boy had been mean to her. No-one was mean to her. She reached behind her for her zanpakuto, good old cue ball. She had to bully him for ages to put wheels on it but now it was so much easier to get it around. "Dance, Neku Shinku." The blade grew and became a scythe. Pink all over except for the blade, the blade was a dark crimson, a sinister colour that seemed to glow in the dim alley. This bully was gonna pay for being mean to her. She wouldn't kill him. Just hurt him a little bit. Maybe a couple of ribs but not too much. As she swung, a second scythe blocked her from hitting the boy.

This one was different to hers, more feminine? The wielder looked more feminine. His hair was pink, not quite the same as hers but lighter. More sculpted. "So little girl, you thought you could meddle with us and our plans. I will not have it. You can leave now or I will kill you." His voice was melodious; having a sincere note that disguised the cruel message hidden within his words. "Well, child what will it be?"

Yachiru smiled. This guy was an idiot. He didn't know that she was part of the combat squad. This would be fun. She leaped into the air and slashed downwards. The man blocked it easily. She recoiled. The man took advantage and kicked her stomach. Winded, she stepped back and smiled. This was gonna be great. She whirled her scythe around, attacking low where he couldn't reach, she brought it round from left to right. Constantly moving, jumping, sidestepping until she ended up behind him. He was hers. She swung her scythe overhead and brought it down into thin air. "Not terrible, I shall grant you that much.

She had cut him in the side, not seriously but enough to knock him off his stride. He looked up at her smiled. He began to spin his zanpakuto. "Grow and strangle. Yūbinaru Daria!" The blade had changed becoming more feminine and sprouting what seemed to be a flower on the end. Yachiru smirked. What a girl. She charged at him and stopped. She couldn't feel her legs. She looked down. They were wrapped in thick vines which were slowly constricting her legs, cutting off her blood and making themfeel weaker. She looked at Pinky and Marluxia looked at the brat. "Firaga." A huge ball of flame rushed towards Yachiru. She closed her eyes she was gonna get killed by some freak who didn't play fair at least Kenny wouldn't see her get hurt like this.

* * *

She opened her eyes. The ball of fire hadn't hit her. Why not? She looked ahead and saw the spiky haired freak. What a goon. "STAY OUTTA THIS YOU FREAK!" This was embarrasing. Some fool was interfering with her battle. Yachiru's rieatsu began to increase. It rose and rose, forcing Sora to his knees. Little more than a mile away, Kenpachi turned around and began to run towards his lieutenant. The vines began to whither and die, they fell to ash at her feet. She looked at the pink haired man and spat on the ground. "You made me do this. Kenny'll get mad at me because of this so let's stop playing pinky." Yachiru's voice was dangerously low, she squatted on the ground and leapt towards Marluxia, scythe flailing in a circe around her. She struck his shoulder and blood began to flow. She'd hit his right arm, it hadn't been cut off like she'd hoped but it looked like she'd cut a muscle or two.

Marluxia began to sweat. This girl was trouble, he needed to end this and grab the boy but the brat just wouldn't stop. If the keyblade weilder hadn't interfered the girl would have died sooner but as it was. He shook his head and checked the street around him. No-one else was around. "Yūga-naru Kyōjin."Flowers filled the street and Marluxia stood but here he was not alone. Above him stood a woman clothed in black carrying his scythe. The blade began to spin faster and faster as Yachiru ran towards him. She jumped and swung her scythe. A crash of metal. She'd been stopped by that woman. She shunpoed off. Again the crash of metal. Her eyes narrowed. Why wouldn't he just die? Everytime she tried to attack that woman would block unless. She vanished again. She appeared again this time not bothering with the wielder but the weapon. She slashed at the woman's arms. They faded into nonexistence. Bingo. She threw herself up aiming for the head of the woman.

Marluxia smiled.

She'd fell into the trap.

Yachiru dived towards the woman's head. _Snap._ Marluxia clicked his fingers. A wave of darkness flew out. Yachiru stopped in mid air and flew back, hitting the wall hard. She didn't get up. "Foolish child. You shouldn't have bothered. Now you Keyblade wielder, follow me or the child will die now rather than later." Sora's head dropped. He should've helped her. He looked over towards the girl, she was twitcching. "fine, I'll go." Marluxia clicked his fingers again. A door to darkness appeared. The pair walked through and the gate closed.

"kenny's gonna kick his arse."

* * *

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
